


Yeah, Good

by kissmebloody



Series: Wincestmas Secret Santa 2015 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Comas, Incest, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/pseuds/kissmebloody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: turkey may cause lethargy, bloated stomachs, and schmoopy Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeansDevilishAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/gifts).



 

Dean had made turkey _and_ a ham. And cranberry sauce and three different pies; stuffing trays that had once been filled to the brim were now sitting haggardly empty on a library table, surrounded by every tray the brothers could find in the entire Bunker. Each one was still speckled with it’s own dish. Though the pie tins were definitely licked clean; Dean and Donna had actually had a contest, much to Sam’s embarrassment.

The banister even had fake leaves draped over it. Once you stepped into the Bunker, there was no way of being oblivious to the fact that Thanksgiving had definitely blown through. And with the amount of comatose guests in each open room? Not even homeland security could cover it up.

Now, though, it was late. Later than Sam had stayed up willingly in months, and he and Dean were lounged on his stupid memory foam mattress nodding off on each other’s shoulders with _How It’s Made_ reruns going on the television.

Sam startled as a hand lay over his on this stomach, Dean always easier to stay alert than anyone else when it came to food comas.

“What’s up?” Sam yawned into his shoulder and met eyes with Dean’s, older brother seeming to search his face for something.

He probably found it because there was a small smile spreading across his lips. “This is good, nice.” Sam wanted to cock his head but was too tired to really move his body more than for talking.

“Yeah.” He said, stilted. Another yawn made its way through his lips while he nodded, trying to make his brain work. “Yeah, this whole night was great, Dean.”

Dean seemed to be a little put off but shook his head with a small chuckle. “I meant this, not dinner, not the party.”

Sam felt the gentle pull of a smile on his lips. “You mean us. This—“ Sam makes a small gesture with his free hand. “—whole thing. This relationship. You mean that.” He could see the beginnings of a blush under Dean’s freckles. Sam chuckled and leaned over to rest his temple on Dean’s own and closes his eyes. “I think so too.”

Sam feels Dean shift next to him. “You really agree? After everything that’s happened?” There was the self-doubt Sam was so used to.

“Dee,” Sam moved his hand to hold Dean’s where it still lay on Sam’s stomach. “You just said it yourself. This is good, and I couldn’t agree more. Sure we’ve got a shit ton of other things that are going on; Rowena, Amara, keeping our stupid selves alive.” He brings Dean’s hand up to his mouth and places a feint kiss on the calloused skin. “But _we_ are good. _This_ is good, right now, right here. I couldn’t ask you for more.”

“You used to.”

“And I was a stupid kid desperate to get out of a bad situation. Now though, it’s easier, I don’t mind this anymore. I _love you,_ you jerk.” Sam held Dean’s hand up to his cheek, feeling the warmth and meeting Dean’s eyes again. The small smile he loved with blinking across Dean’s face, warring with his anxieties. “I don’t regret this, not for a second.”

Dean moved over Sam’s arm and hovered for just a second, their breath mingling like a fog.

“Love you too, little brother.”

It was easy to kiss after that. Easy to fall into a gently press of lips with no intentions but showing the other that they meant those three words.


End file.
